ixaniadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chorix
A recently rediscovered Forge World to the galactic south of the Ixaniad Sector, this Forge represents the most distant extent of Hephaestian influence in the galaxy, this world lies in the border regions north of the Hydraphur sector. This Forge fell to ruin when the Eye of Terror waxed strong, and warp storms engulfed the sector, cutting it off entirely from Imperial communication. The Forge has been reignited and the Mechanicum holds a tenuous grasp upon the world. The Forge has proved to be a valuable resource for non-STC Arcana vehicles and the remaining infrastructure is carefully plumbed by the occupying forces. History Formerly a mighty power within the Ful’nar Subsector, this Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus has risen and fallen in prominence over the centuries, it was primarily a manufactorum center of the Adeptus Mechanicus, its industrial output almost rivaling that of many of their peers in quality if not quantity. It is noted in the archives of Mars as a lonely outpost of the Machine Cult. Initially established in the sector bordering the eye of terror, the purpose of the forge was to make study of the Xenos ruins while plumbing the depths of the neighboring worlds as to provide for the Imperial war machine. Founded in the years after the heresy as part of the supply network surrounding the bastions of Imperial might which garrisoned the Great Eye, Chorix would gain note for its production of Earthshaker Cannons, Storm Eagle and Fire Raptor gunships, as well as more utilitarian creations such as Autocannons, ammunition, and Servitor construction. The splitting of the galaxy did little to halt the production of the planet, as the dedicated yet monotonous Tech-priests took decades to properly attune their sensors to new calibrations of such sensitivity as to fully grasp the danger they were in, with many tech priests not even bothering to leave their work stations. As the threat of the warp drew closer and the tides of daemons begin to make manifest over the system, the threat prompted the grinding priesthood to act, and the sudden directional change split the priests into three factions; staunch puritans, advocates of making use of the experimental xenotechnology, and those of darker plans. The forge erupted into outright warfare, reducing whole districts to slag and scarred rubble, but when the storms of the Cicatrix Maledictum came, the wars were silenced as all were engulfed. The surviving loyalists garrison key forges, while citadels across the planet lie empty surrounded by fields of burning ruin kept alight by half working promethium pumps. Eventually, corrupted by decay and madness, those Tech-Priests of Chroix who did not maintain faith have since fallen to the Ruinous Powers. Their captured foundries now poised to strike plentiful bargains with the armies of madness should their offered words of diplomacy and trade escape the harrowing storms around recently opened Barof. Current Day Since the stalemate of the Barofian System, the Mechanicum presence there has retreated to the Forge to garrison it. The Forge is beset constantly by the forces of the Plague God, and containment is ongoing. The Second Grand Convocation in orbit constantly is fending off planetary assault. Notable Locations Across the newly re-ignited Forge, many areas remain important. * Tertius-Gamma Citadel: The main command and control bastion of the Forge World. Located in the eastern hemisphere, this mighty citadel is surrounded by hundreds of kilometers of defensive structures, war machine shops, and once held the redoubts of the Chorixian Myrmidon Ordo's. During the assault on the Forge, Imperial forces landed ahead of the main Mechanicum body in the form of the Dark Angels. The Dark Angels took control of the citadel, and refused diplomatic movements from the Mechanicus. After the Hephaestian forces began an infiltration of the central citadel, a brief firefight between the Mechanicus and the Dark Angels ensured, followed by a sudden withdrawal of the secretive Astartes. The lower levels of the citadel were found open, and the deep vaults breached but STC vaults intact. Since reignition, the Citadel and its spaceport have served as the primary control nexus for the occupying forces. * Hive Primus Malorax: Of the number of bastions upon the world, Malorax holds the distinction of being the sole remaining holdout of loyalist Tech Priests upon Chorix. Residing in the southern hemisphere to the west, during the darkness of the Great Rift and the division of the priesthood, this redoubt was heavily fortified by the loyalists. Of the five great hives upon the planet, three fell to the xenarites, and one to chaotic influence. The Hive Primus managed to weather the storm behind mighty void shields and hastily erected psychic defenses. The Hive spaceport holds the distinction of being the first landing site of the liberation forces of Hephaestia, and honoured them by broadly adopting the colours of the Hephaestian priesthood. The Hive is the center of worship upon Chorix and the Primary Forge Fane of the world. * Polar Fusion Complex: While each fane upon the Forge World possesses its own generators, each one requires monstrous amounts of power to remain at full capacity. At the northern pole, a great field of complexes covers the land. Carefully calibrated and synchronized plasma reactors feed energy into massive power cables. During the initial civil war upon the forge, many of the reactors melted down and scarred kilometers of land, and many more were further ruined by the corrupting presence of the Thousand Sons. Scant few remain to be used and they are indeed overtaxed. * The Mouldering Foundries: A corrupted and polluted Forge taken as a base by the forces of the Mouldering Claw warband of nurgle. From this terrible place did the twisted Dark Mechanium dwell to strike out against the loyalists in the Hive Primus. A source of twisted scrapcode and vile daemon engines, the fane was a high priority target for the invading Mechanicum. The forces of darkness were able to repel numerous attacks until eventually an overwhelming force of mechanized power managedd to dislodge them and send them reeling from the planet. Ancient techno-arcana was plumbed from the depths. After which the site was bombed from orbit. The deep underground foundries remain a blight upon the Forge's productivity and a constant danger. The area is quarantined.